1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions comprising a linear low density copolymer of ethylene and a minor amount of an olefin containing 4 to 10 carbon atoms (LLDPE), and to films of improved properties formed from such compositions. Also included in the invention is the process of forming blown films from such compositions which is accomplished with improved processability and less blocking.
2. Description of Related Art
The following information is disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,847, issued Jan. 21, 1986 to S. K. Bahl et al., discloses blends of LLDPE, polypropylene (PP) or ethylene-propylene copolymer, and ethylene-propylene-diene monomer rubber (EPDM), which are stated to form films having improved MD tear strength and dart drop impact properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,912, issued Apr. 1, 1986 to P. J. Canterino et al., teaches blends of LLDPE and an aromatic polymer, e.g., polystyrene, which are stated to form films of improved MD tear strength and higher stiffness compared to LLDPE alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,982, issued Apr. 14, 1987 to A. K. Breck et al., discloses film-forming blends of a linear copolymer of ethylene and a C.sub.4 to C.sub.8 alpha-olefin, and two "polybutenes," one having a number average molecular weight of 500 to 1500 and the other a number average molecular weight of 1700 to 10,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,660, issued June 26, 1984 to E.A. Columbo, teaches blends of conventional branched low density polyethylene (LDPE) and polybutene-1 used to prepare laminated films with unblended LDPE which are stated to be tough and to have good tear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,530 issued May 2, 1972 to Hoblit et al., discloses blends of high density polyethylene and block copolymers of polyethylene and a polymer of butene-1 which are stated to have improved stress crack resistance.